


What Sam Knew

by uncre4tiv3



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i swear to god this looks sad but it has a hopeful ending so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncre4tiv3/pseuds/uncre4tiv3
Summary: Sam Eliot knew a lot of things. But there was one thing he didn't know.





	What Sam Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5 in the morning while listening to Troye Sivan, so yeah.

Sam knew that Grizz was suffering.

He could see it in the way Grizz’ shoulders were slumped when he walked and in the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Grizz was avoiding everyone.

Sam knew that he had gotten the good side of things.

He got Becca, Eden and the support of all his friends. He came home every day to a house full of people who loved him unconditionally. Grizz came home to an empty house.

Sam knew that Allie becoming mayor again hadn't changed anything for Grizz.

The other boy still isolated himself. Even Allie often didn't know where he was. He showed up to his shifts and then disappeared. Grizz only worked for everyone else, never for himself.

Sam knew it had been over a year since he and Grizz last talked.

But when Grizz stood in his doorframe one day, eyes bloodshot, whispering “Please.”, Sam didn’t know.

Did not know what to say.

Did not know how to fix things.

Did not know if Grizz could ever forgive him.

So he just opened his arms and said “Come home.”

And Grizz collapsed into his arms, sobs wracking his body, his tears wetting Sam’s hoodie.

Sam certainly didn't know what the future would hold.

But Sam didn't care.

Because he knew that he would never let Grizz go again.


End file.
